


These Ties That Bind

by psuedo118



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Animal Transformation, F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psuedo118/pseuds/psuedo118
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from ouatfemkink: </p><p>Emma/Regina, bestiality<br/>During full moon wolf!Ruby bits Emma, who gets turned into a werewolf. Regina finds out the only thing that keeps Emma distracted enough so that she won't wander off while in her wolf form is sex.</p><p>A/N: I couldn't resist this prompt. In addition, I would recommend reading L. L. Raand's Midnight Hunters Series of books as well- lesbians, werewolves and vampires- just, do it. They inspired some of the clit enlargement that takes place below. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Ties That Bind

She can't seem to staunch the wound on her forearm as she stumbles forward. Her legs keep moving, seemingly on their own mission as she lurches from left to right. She knows she must get away. But she can't remember from what... But then. Ah, yes. Her arm. Ruby. The wolf. And there's that smell again. That delicious smell. But she can't remember who or what that smell belongs to, but she knows she must find it. Her arm is burning. But her focus is on that smell. Its only... She must hurry.

Regina is in the study when she hears the loud crash in the entrance hall. She has a fireball at the ready as she stalks her way down the passage. But what she sees when she peaks around the corner is not the mob of fairy tale characters that she's been expecting to seek revenge, but rather a filthy and seemingly delirious Emma Swan.

As she rounds the corner with a "Ms. Swan?" Regina takes in her broken front door, and the blood pouring from and open wound over her pristine white floor. She takes in the sight of Emma's hair, wild and messy, none of the white knight gleam of perfection that she's used to. There's a wildness in Emma's eyes that she's never seen before. And it scares her. 

Although her approach is cautious, the second she has spoken and entered Emma's periphery, Regina finds herself pushed back against the wall. A side table is flung away, sending a vase of flowers to the floor. She can feel the mirror at her back crack and tilt and slide, as she's pushed against it. Her hand's are on Emma's shoulder's attempting to push her backwards from where she's currently nuzzling into Regina's neck. She feels her neck fall back against the mirror in response. A half-hearted "Emma." leaves her lips.

She can hear the incoherent babbling from the blonde: "Smell so good." as her hands move at a fast pace around her body, pushing and pulling. Tearing at clothing. Its only when she feels her shirt get ripped from her body, and looks into Emma's nearly black unseeing eyes does she have the sense to use magic to propel Emma backwards. Both of their chests are heaving, barely a meter between them. As Emma seems to come back to reality with a few blinks.

"My God. Regina. I- Look at what I've done. Ruby bit me. Jesus. I'm so sorry. You need to stay away from me Regina."

"It's alright Emma. It will be fine." She folds her hands over her now bare chest as she takes in the guilt-ridden sheriff in front of her.

"Fine? I nearly raped you Regina. What am I going to do when I'm a wolf? Jesus. I'll leave, just lock yourself up when I go. And make sure to hide."

"I can't let you run into the night Emma."

"And I can't let myself eat you Regina." Another time Regina would have pounced on this opportunity to mortify the blonde with about allowing who it eat who. Now, however, she can see the fever begin to take hold of Emma. Her body quivering and vibrating with unexpected pent up energy.

"You're the product of true love and a newly turned Were. If you bite someone it could mean that they are permanently effected. Or worse. So you're staying with me."

"Regina. You don't understand. I CAN'T stay away from you. You make me want to-" Emma's speech is broken by an animalistic growl which seems to rumble forth from deep in her chest. "I could hurt you. I want to tear the rest of your clothes off." This last sentence is said with a growl, and Emma looks shocked that the thought had been verbalized at all.

"Emma, I won't let you do this alone. There's no one to save you. From yourself or hurting anyone else."

"I'll never forgive myself if I hurt you Regina."

"My magic will protect me. And so will you Emma." She's close enough now to cup the shaking woman's cheek.

"Come. You need the moon. It will make your transition easier."

Regina takes the time to undress as she walks through the kitchen and out the back door, leading Emma behind her.

"Why are you taking off the rest of your clothes? I already can't concentrate because of how you smell."

"It will make it easier on you, if we're... Touching as you change. To maintain your grip on reality. On me."

Emma stares, wide-eyed at Regina's pale body, lit only by the faintest touches of the moon as it begins to filter through the clouds above. "You want me to... I mean... Once I start..."

"Why, Emma Swan, blushing in the midst of were-fever and an uncontrollable desire for your nemesis. How sweet."

And once again Regina is pushed backwards. This time the bark of the apple tree scraps against her back as Emma openly growls in her face. "It's nearing time." is Regina's only response, as she trails a hand along Emma's suddenly more defined shoulder, to a newly healed forearm. Still pink and tender to the touch. And then Regina is lifting Emma's bloodied tank top, as well defined stomach muscles are covered with hair sprouting from well below the waist band of Emma's jeans. Regina takes the time to rub her hand down Emma's torso, feeling the six additional nipples that have sprouted. Emma whimpers in response and makes quick work of unbuttoning her jeans and kicking them away. "You're sure that you want to... I mean, this is a pretty big ask Regina."

"Emma. There's a reason you came to me. A reason that my smell is irresistible to you. As much as you are drawn to me, I am drawn to you."

"You actually want this? Want... Me?"

"I do."

At this they stare, long and hard at one another. Both naked in the moonlight.

It's Emma who says, "I wish I had come to you sooner. I've been attracted to you for a long time."

Breathlessly Regina says, "Perhaps you were meant to be bitten." An then they're kissing, as Emma's elongated tongue delves deep, battling Regina even in this.

A harred breath breaks their momentum as Emma pulls back with a panicked "Regina." She can hear the worry in Emma's voice when she says her name. As Emma takes her hand to cup her sex. "Is that a... A penis?" She askes, face mortified. "No dear, it feels like your clit. Its.. Engorged. Must be a part of the transformation." She feels Emma shudder at her touch. She can hold the length of her in the palm of her hand, she circles a finger lower to where she knows her opening is. She let's a finger circle in the moisture she finds there, the wetness already coating the thickening surrounding hair. 

Regina takes in the vision before her: Emma Swan in the midst of transformation is a Goddess, a golden pelt of fur across her body, aroused nipples and engorged clit. Regina can feel her own arousal grow at the sight.

"You won't remain human for much longer Emma." Regina says as she pushes Emma backwards. "You'll need to be inside of me as you change. Or it will effect the binding." "What do you mean binding?" Emma askes as she straddles Regina on the grass. She can't control herself as she grinds down. Hips uncontrollable at the nearness of Regina's sex. But instead of answering Regina is biting her lip, eyes closed as if trying not to moan. At the sight, Emma feels her chest tighten, a low growl of approval running through her. "The binding will complete that which draws you to me and me to you. Every orgasm, will be our orgasm. Every pleasure, together, our pleasure."

Instead of answering, Emma lifts her head to the newly emerged full moon and unceremoniously howls her pleasure. And then her lips are on Regina's, feast of contact as the two seem to strain against one another. It's Regina who lifts Emma's hips and guides her enlarged clit seemlessly inside of her soaked pussy. Emma stutters a gasp of air as she penetrates Regina. Her own clit firing off a million sensations at once. "Jesus. Regina. You feel-" a sob racks her body as she moves uncontrollably. She places a final kiss on Regina's lips, as she feel her limbs shorten, and muscles tighten. She lowers her head and just before mouth changes to muzzle, Emma bites down on Regina's collar bone, with an impassioned "Mine!" Her hips are thrusting into Regina of their own accord. A powerful onslaught of animalistic behavior.

Regina can feel Emma's pelt lengthen beneath her grasp, paws land on her chest as another, deeper howl escapes the wolfen form of Emma above her, as they cum in a hasty onslaught of growls and gasps. Regina's pussy is still squeezing around Emma's giant clit, when she feels Emma slide out of her. The wolf licks at her face, and they human bite marks she's left on Regina. Once again she bays to the moon. They are bound. And they will worship each other and the moon. And then Emma is growling and nudging at her hips with her nose.

Regina turns over onto all fours, in position to rise to her feet when Emma mounts her. She can feel the fur brush against her back. She can feel every single one of Emma's hardened nipples rubbing against her back. She's not excepting it when Emma's clit slids into her ass. Emma's large paws claw and grip at her sides, before finally gaining purchase on Regina's hips. 

And so the night continues. Emma, in her fierce wolf form, bends Regina to her will. Taking her, time and time again. When she licks at Regina's sex with her tongue, she yips along with Regina's cry's of ecstasy. When Regina takes the length of her clit into her mouth and finger fucks her to oblivion, Emma bays long and hard to the moon above. Their coupling is fierce but a thing of beauty. And when the sunrises, under the apple tree they remain, exhausted Emma is curled in human form upon Regina's chest.

Fin


End file.
